A New Life Together
by inu-obsession92
Summary: This is my best guess at what the next season will start out like. Will Luke acept Lorelai's proposal, will Rory ever move out of Richard and Emily's house and go back to Yale, and will Lorelai's parents ever get a heart? Click to find out!
1. The Proposal

Okay, this is my guess at how the next season will start out. For those of you who didn't see the last episode of the season, Rory told Lorelei that she was dropping out of school, and Lorelei proposed to Luke. But hey, what am I thinking, what Gilmore Girls fan would miss the last episode of the season.

The Proposal 

What did you say? (Lorelai has just proposed to Luke, and he was obviously stunned. His mouth hung wide open, and if I'm not mistaken some of his cute little plad buttons had just popped off at the great surprise.)

I said… would you marry me Luke? (Lorelai was starting to get just a little worried that he had hesitated, and that he seemed more shocked than ecstatic, witch is what she had hoped for.) Is something-wrong Luke? I mean I expected a little different reaction.

No… it's just that, well you kinda dumped a lot of information on me. I was concentrating on the news about Rory dropping out of school, then you asked me to marry you. It just took me a minute to understand everything.

So dose this mean that you don't want to marry me? Cause I can understand if this is too fast for you, cause I could… (just as her lips were about to fall off from talking herself into a tissy, she was interrupted by a word of relief)

Yes!

I… I'm sorry, what.

Yes! I'll marry you!

You… you will!

Yes. (He said this in a deep romantic voice, and then drew her close to him, and looked down at her into her eyes, and gave her a long romantic kiss. Then he got down on one knee, and he pulled a ring box out of his back pocket and flipped the top open. And there inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her entire life!)

I think I had a dream like this when I was 16!

You didn't know me when you were 16.

I know, you weren't in the dream! It was a much younger Paul Newman, and we were in his mansion. I think that there was also a fountain, lots of ivy, and lots of muscular men fanning me and feeding me grapes and … wait… how did you know I was gonna ask you to marry me?

I didn't.

Well were did you get that ring?

I had my own proposal in mind.

Oh no! I ruined all your plans!

Actually, I was just going to stick it in the next piece of pie, or burger you ordered. Not a big deal. (At that moment cheesy romantic background music comes on, and the happy couple begins to dance. The shot moves out and bakes slowly away from the dinner.)

(The next morning Loralie wakes up and looks over to find Luke staring intently at her.) And what exacly are you looking at handsome?

I'm looking at my fiance!

Oh well, don't look too close or you might want to call off the wedding.

Never, (Luke says with a chuckle.) You know, eventualy, you're going to have to tell your parents that we are getting married.

Yeah, I know. How dose a year after the wedding sound?

Loralie! (In a stern yet playfull voice.)

Yeah, Yeah. (Putting her head under the covers and mumbling) I don't want to tell her! Him I can deal with, but not Emily!

Why do you always call her by her first name?

Because Mom makes her sound too warm and fuzzy. (Loralie looks over at the clock and realizes that she is late.) Oh… god, I gotta go babe!

Well let me get you some coffee!

I don't have time to wait for it to get done sweetie, I'm sorry.

Oh, no I got up early this morning and made it for you.

Wow you are gonna make a great husband!

That's what I was going for.

(Loralie rushes to get dressed and runs down stairs to meet Luke. She grabs a cup of coffee and kisses Luke. She started to walk away, but then she ran back and jumped into Lukes arms with her legs wraped around his waist, and kissed him passionately. Then she jumped down and smiled.) By, love you.

Love you too. (Luke watched Loralie as she walked out of the dinner and down the side walk with a look of absolute love on his face.)


	2. The Best day ever! almost

**Sorry for all the names I miss spelled. I'm a horrible speller!**

**The Best Day Ever! (almost) **

Gooood Morning Sookie!

Oh my god are you drunk?

Ha, no. It feels even better than that! (Lorelai holds out her hand and shows Sookie her ring)

Oh my god! Who is it!

Sookie! It's Luke!

Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just so exited! Oh my… oh… wow! Huh! Can I be a bride's maid?

Of course Sookie!

(Sookie sniffs the air.) Oh no! My blue berry sauce!

(Lorelai walks out of the kitchen and into the lobby)

Why are you so happy? (said a voice with an annoying French accent behind her.)

Well Michel, when good things happen to a normal carbon based life form, generally they tend to get happy! But I wouldn't expect an alien like you to understand that.

Ha, Ha! Very funny. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to know the real reason for this uncommon happiness.

Well if you must know! (holding out her hand in a flaunting fashion) I am engaged!

WHAT! But you can't get married! I… I… I forbid it!

Well papa, if you do insist I suppose I'll just have to go find me a more suitable man! (Saying this sarcastic remark in a deep southern accent.)

If you get married I will lose my job!

Okay, I can't wait to hear this one!

If you get married and settle down and have kids then you will want to close the inn to raise your family. Then we will all be out of the job!

Michel, I am not going to close the inn, I promise!

Yes well I can write I told you so on my resignation form.

Stop it! You're ruining my perfect day! (Lorelai walks away and goes to the phone and calls Rory. The phone rings, and rings, then finally Emily answers the phone.)

Hello.

(There is a long pause; Lorelai is still stunned by the fact that Rory is living with her parents.) Uh… hi, mom.

(Emily takes a deep breath and looks around the room, then finally she speaks.) Yes, what is it?

Can I talk to Rory?

I don't know, she might not want to. As far as I knew you two weren't on speaking terms.

Mom it doesn't matter what she wants, or if we are speaking or not. What matters is what I think is important for her, and what is in her best interest. Oh! Wait, what am I thinking. You don't care what's best for her, cause whatever little princess wants, she gets right? The pool house, a year off collage, ruining her life.

Look if you are going to be immature about this whole thing…

Immature? I'm the immature one? You agreed to help me! You agreed that it would be best for her to go back to collage! You took my side for once! Then she made the puppy-dog face and you two collapse, you throw our deal out the window! And you make me look like the bad guy, for wanting her to not give up on her future like I did. I am not the immature one mother! And I want to talk to my daughter.

Very well, hold on moment please.

Hello.

Hi, Rory.

Hi. (muffled crying sounds are heard from Rory's end.) Mom I'm sorry that I did this to you, I just need a break from school right now. I've got a lot on my mind and it's making it hard to concentrate, and …

Whoa whoa, slow down hun. I know how you fell about this whole thing, and I wish you weren't doing this, but you are an adult, and if you think that this is in your best interest, then go ahead.

So you're not still mad at me?

Not mad, just disappointed. I'm mostly mad at your grandparents.

Don't be mom. It's not their idea! I promise!

I know it's not, It's just that, I asked them to help me talk you into going back to Yale, and they said they would, they promised. Then when I got there and they had decided every thing without me, and they had gone back on there word… I… I just, felt like I had no say in the matter, and like they had stabbed me in the back.

Well I'm sorry you feel that way.

Oh, silly me, I forgot why I called. Um, I'm engaged!

To Luke!

No of course not, to Stephen Tyler.

Funny mom. Tell me all about it!

Well, We met at one of his concerts, and then at a bar afterwards we were both very drunk and after that I don't remember much, but I think there was a giant inflatable heart involved some how.

Mom.

Okay okay. Well, I was at the dinner telling him what had happened, and he started… (At this point voices get muffled and the shot moves away, the picture fades and goes to a commercial)


	3. Friday The 13th

Well since yall were begging for an update I decided that it was time to type. So commercial break over and back to the entertainment!

**Friday the 13th**

(Lorelai walks into Luke's diner and sits down at the counter stool with a plop.)

You know what tonight is don't you?

Don't say it! (Lorelai groans with her head burrowed deep in her hands)

It's…

NO!

Fri…

AAHH!

Frid…

UUUUGGH

Friday nigh!

Okay well I have to leave hun, see you later! Buy!

Oh no no no… I know you! You will put this off till its so late that they are gonna be mad at you that you didn't tell them sooner! Then it's gonna be worse that if you just told them now.

But…

Lorelai!

Okay okay, I guess I should get this over with.

(As they were walking out the door, Lorelai suddenly stops and notices the calendar on the diner wall.)

Whoa! Wait up a minute!

What?

What is today? Oh my god!

What?

Today is Friday the 13th!

So?

So that's a bad omen!

It is not a bad omen.

Oh yes it is! We shouldn't tell them tonight!

Lorelai, come on!

(He pushes her out the door with her arguing the whole way. They arrive at the house and ring the doorbell, Emily answers the door and has an obvious look of surprise and disgust.)

Oh, hello.

Hi, mom.

Why is he here?

Well mom, Luke is here for dinner.

Well, come in.

(Emily walks into the parlor and Lorelia stops Luke to talk to him.)

Okay now, the emergency exits are my bedroom widow, and the exit to the pool house! And the plan is, excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, and I will follow soon after.

Relax!

Lorelai! What is taking you so long?

Coming.

(Luke and Lorelai walk into the parlor and sit on the couch next to Rori)

You brought him! (Rori leans over and whispers to Lorelai.)

I didn't want to, he forced me!

Are you gonna tell them tonight?

If I can't avoid it, yes.

Do you want me to create a distraction?

No, mom and Luke would both get suspicious.

(Luke leans over and whispers to Lorelai) They are staring at me.

Well, stare back!

Dose she know?

Who?

Rori.

Oh, yea. I called and told her today.

What are you three over there whispering about?

Oh nothing mother, just our plans for world domination.

Well don't whisper! You're making me nervous.

Were is dad?

He's up stairs finishing some work, He'll be down in a few minutes.

What would you like to drink Lorelai?

Something strong.

Luke?

Oh, um… what ever she's getting is fine.

Okay.

(A young blonde maid walks in to the parlor and curtsies to Emily.)

Diner is ready madam.

Very well. Olivia, set the table for one extra person. We have an unexpected guest. After you do that go up stairs and tell Mr. Gilmore that dinner is ready.

Yes madam.

Well, let's all move into the dining room shall we.

(Emily exits the room, and Luke, Lorelai, and Rori stay in the parlor. As soon as Emily is out of earshot Lorelai and Rori grab each other by the shoulders, start jumping up and down and squealing.)

I can't believe you're getting married!

Sssshhhh… be quiet, I don't want her to hear.

(Rori gives Lorelai a big hug and moves on to Luke. She gives him a hug then looks up at him with a huge smile, but says nothing, perhaps because she can't find the words.)

So folks are we ready to face my parents?

May god be with you! She's gonna flip when you tell her.

(Luke takes Lorelai by the hand, and Lorelai takes Rori. They close their eyes, take a deep breath, and bravely head toward the dining room as if marching into battle.)

Commercial break!

Got milk?

Can you hear me now? Hello… hello?

Cause I only have eyes… foooorrrr yoooou.


	4. Emily's Reaction

For every one that keeps telling me how to spell the names, I went through a lot of trouble to replace all the misspelled names, and if I missed some, live with it! Oh and just FYI. Everything in (…) is what people are doing, and everything else is what people are saying, and I'm just too lazy to do quotations. Okay, now that that is out of my system… ON WITH THE SHOW!

Emily's Reaction 

(Every one was sitting at the diner table picking at their food, there wasn't a word said and the awkward silence was becoming unbearable.)

So mom, uh… what is dad up there working on?

Some kit he ordered in the mail. Stupidest thing I've ever seen! Building models out of these magnets that look like tooth picks! So far he's maid a dog and a building, now he's up there working on a plain. Now he wants me to find a place in the house to display them!

Wow, that sounds… interesting! (Rory said in a tone that made it obvious that she didn't really think that.)

(Just at that moment Richard walks down the stairs.)

Hello! I hope you didn't start without me. I really think we should put that dog model over the fireplace, it really would look… (As he walked into the dining room he spotted Luke and stopped dead in his tracks.) Oh, hello Luke.

Hello Mr. Gilmore.

It's uh… nice to see you! Um… yes well, uh… (Clears his throat, and decides that there is nothing more to say so he sits down.)

So Luke, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here? Not that I have a problem with you being here, it's just that it's so unexpected!

Well mom…(Lorelai started to answer but was interrupted by her mom.)

I asked Luke.

Well, um… Lorelai and me wanted to tell you something.

Well… what is it?

Well mom, we were kind of waiting for the right time, and you seem just a little hostile right now, would you like another martini?

No Lorelai, I want you to tell me what your news is!

Umm mom…

I mean if you have something to tell me then I want to hear it, instead of how you usually handle it!

How do I usually handle it?

Not telling me until weeks after you should have, or me finding out from some one else. You can never just come right out and say it!

Well maybe I can't just come right out and say it because I'm scared of the way you will react to it.

Well maybe I wouldn't react this way if you were like a normal person who told her mother what's going on in her life before she has to find it out from other people!

Okay mom, you want to know what's going on in my life. Fine then I'll tell you! Luke and me are getting married!

(There was a long pause, no one spoke. That is until Emily broke the silence.)

Do you just enjoy making me watch you ruin your life! Do you just do it to make me miserable? No mater how much I do to give you something more you just do theses things to spite me!

Mom that is not true!

(By that time it was too late Emily had already stormed out of the room. Lorelai and Luke grabbed their coats and headed out the door.)

Wait for me Okay. (Rory heads after Emily.)

Yeah, sure but hurry up sweetie

(Rory walks into the study were Emily is sitting on the edge of the desk.)

Why do you do that to her? (Emily is sitting on the edge of the desk crying and dose not respond.) I mean it's her life, and she loves him! He is a good man, and he loves her too. I don't know why you don't like him, or why he's not good enough for her. But you need to get over it! (Rory storms out of the room, and leaves the house with Luke and her mom. Leaving Richard stunned at the dining room table.)


End file.
